


[insert legal pun here]

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Boxing, Canon Era, Gen, Illustration, Sports, boxing lessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bahorel gives courfeyrac a friendly boxing lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	[insert legal pun here]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).




End file.
